Gamzee x Kanaya
by CassCrossbones
Summary: Gamzee and Kanaya are facing eachother in the beginning as what seems like a deadly race for survival. That's soon going to change. Read on to find out what happens in this thrilling adventure involving two very unlikely trolls.
1. Chapter 1

Kanaya froze and dreaded what was coming her way. The darkness surrounded her, the only luminace was that of her cold flesh. She glanced at a tall lanky figure that seemed to disapear in the darkness. Kanaya grasped her chainsaw, ready to commit a formidable, sadistic crime. Objects seemed to dance around the room, and her head was spinning. "_**Where is he**__?..."_ Kanaya thought. She then shuddered as she heard a scream, but then regained focus and realized it was escaping _her _throat.

The figure had grabbed her viciously by the neck and quickly shoved her up against the rough wall. She smelled the revolting, trembling breath of her foe. "_**MOTHERFUCKING NICE TO SEE YOU KANSIS**_". Kanaya cringed and realized her own weapon had been used against her. The blades lightly skinned her throat, gladly ready to tear away at any object. The figure sneered and it's grip grew tighter. "_**aww, I thought you would treat me better than this this kanzers" **_. Kanaya felt her neck burning with thirst and pain.

This was her fate. She felt a sudden rush of stupidity; she should've listened to Karkat. She focused on her target. "_**Gamzee"**_ Kanaya managed to sputter. He losened his grip on her neck, and lowered the chainsaw. Kanaya took this as a sign he was listening for the time being. _**"Why are you doing this!? I will not restraint myself from draining every last drop of blood from your body!" **_Gamzee immediantly tightned his death threatning grip, and before kanaya could think he dug his blood covered fingers into her throat and threw her body to the ground.

Kanaya flung her hands to her neck and and let out a sharp, blood curtaling scream. Gamzee clearly enjoying this display, ripped her hands from her wounds and pinned her to the floor. Kanaya thrashed and bared her fangs at the juggalo, which obviously had no affect. The next sequence of events would soon prove that. He straddled her mid-section and leaned in inches from her face. "_**COME ON.. CANT WE JUST..." **_His voice cut off. His face grew tense and disturbed. He lost his grip on the virgo and his face went blank.

Kanaya was silent and her anger turned to curiosity. Gamzee quickly raised his arms and forcefully slammed them into the floor. Kanaya drew back in shock, while Gamzee started breathlessly cursing. "_**MOTHERFUCK!, SHUT UP!" **_He stood up off kanaya and started to run around and throw various objects. All around, Kanaya heard shattering. "_**Make it stop..." **_He stopped for a moment but then quickly started up again. "_**FUCKING BITCH I WILL KILL YOU!**_" Kanaya was about to speak but was interupted. "_**Kill them all" **_

Gamzee threw his long skinny fingers to his face and groaned. "_**NOOOOO!**_" He grabbed more glass objects and stared to throw them, which caused more cuts up his hands and arms. "_**Gamzee!**_" Kanaya pleaded. "_**Would you **__**please**__** stop this nonsense!?" **_Kanaya swifly got up and took his hands. She felt the cold, bloody exterior of the tall troll who was shaking out of control. She looked into his eyes and saw pure insanity. Gamzee looked at the feminine troll in front of him for a moment, but let go of her hands and sat down.

"_**Gamzee... I didn't want to come here to kill you**_" Kanaya softly spoke. She kneeled down next to him and felt some pity. _**"yeah right... that's what the talking weapon says" **_Kanaya looked down, trying to find the right things to say. Gamzee was shaking more kanaya noticed, and she watched as drops of indigo gently tapped the ground. Gamzee was sobbing. _**"SiS.. PlEaSe MoThErFuCkInG hElP mE..." **_Kanaya sat there thinking. "_**Gamzee... I don't know how, can you tell me what I'm supposed to do?...**_"

His hands were clenched on his scalp, knees supporting his elbows. He finally spoke. _**"JuSt...StAy..."**_ he pleaded. He finally looked up at her and with a swollen appearnce. The makeup on his face was engulffed by purple rivers down his face, and his eyes were glistening a deeper purple, projecting so many emotions. Kanaya swore that if she was going to look into his eyes much longer, her emotions would arouse. "_**I'll stay**__" _Kanaya whispered softly.

Gamzee looked at her with a glazed look over his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak. _**"ThAnKs sIs...LiStEn, I wAnTeD tO aSk yOu SoMeThInG..."**_ Kanaya intentfully looked over at him, and smiled weakly. "_**Yes? What is it Gamzee?...**_" He looked away as if he was trying to hide a certain emotion; He rolled his shoulders and spoke. _**"DiD i EvEr TeLl YoU aBoUt GoAtDaD...? WhAt I rEaLlY fElT aNd WeNt ThRoUgH?..."**_Kanaya quickly realized this was a serious topic and grew quiet.

She did know that Gamzee's Lusus wasn't always there for him, but Gamzee loved him either way. "_**I'm familiar with the relashionship you two had, yes, but I'm not entirely sure about what you went through.**_" Gamzee closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. _**"He NeVeR rEaLly...KePt uP wItH hIs DuTiEs, bUt I dIdNt mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiNd MuCh...I jUsT nEvEr ReAlLy FeLt A sTrOnG bOnD lIkE yOu AlL uP aNd DiD wItH yOuRs"**_ Kanaya sat there, beginning to feel sorry for him. _**"Gamzee, Would you like me to read you a book...?"**_

Kanaya broke off. What had she just asked? She had let her foolish thoughts escape her mouth once again. Her instincts were getting worse, considering Karkat didn't really want Kanaya to mother him. With that, her emotions had no where to go, leaving her motherly skills and emotions behind her. Gamzee looked into her eyes, but this time where was something else. A tint of... disbelief and joy all in one? Gamzee's words didn't match his expression. _**"Im NoT a WrIgGlEr KaNsIs, I kNoW hOw To ReAd aNd I wOuLd If I FeLt lIke iT"**_

Kanaya stood up and walked over to one of the dark corners of the room. She was able to spot of her favorite books due to her glow. She calmy walked over to still sitting Gamzee, and held out her hand. _**"Follow me, I don't wan't you sitting on the cold hard ground" **_She half smiled at her comment and Gamzee finally giving in took her hand and and pulled himself up. He glanced down at thier hands as they walked, feeling a bit odd. He shrugged it off and felt a little tiresome. Kanaya let him down a hallway and turned to peek her head in a room.

"_**Here we are, go ahead and sit**_" she lightly spoke. Gamzee peered into the room and noticed a comfortable looking object propped in the corner of the room. He trudged towards and plopped himself down on the inviting cushioning. Kanaya wasn't far behind, and sat down next to him, attempting to give back some time for his blurry wrigglerhood. She turned through the book and was about to speak, but rememberd her wounds. They hurt terribly. Gamzee noticed her uncomfortable gaze.

_**"KaNsIs, HoW dId YoU gEt ThE CrAzY BlOoD SpOtS oN yOuR nEcK?" **_Kanaya knew well, but also knew that Gamzee wasn't one for having that great of a memory, especially when he was sober. "_**It's alright, just a couple scratches I got from not handling my chainsaw properly." **_Gamzee gave a nod which signified he rememberd nothing and believed her. _**"If you don't mind, I'll be speaking lightly so I can try to stop anymore damage to my throat" **_Gamzee nodded and smiled lightly, and motioned her to begin.

She flipped to the first page and began to read aloud. Every once in a while, she would have Gamzee commenting on the story with lots of emotions. Before she could realize she had read the book for the fourth time now, Gamzee was fast asleep. Kanaya admired the tall troll sleeping so soundly, and wished she could do the same. She set down the book on a nearby table and sat back down where Gamzee was resting. She smiled and closed her eyes, only to find herself lowering herself besides Gamzee and dipping into a hazy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gamzee awoke the next day alone, wondering where is rainbow drinker friend had ran off to. He got up slowly to reduce any head rushes he may have, and slowly stood up and trugged over the the table. There, he recognized the small black vile of lipstick kanaya usually kept with her, which meant she was still there. He grinned at the small object, and knew just what horrors could emerge from the small encasement. He heard some pleasant melodies not too far, and concluded that it was her. He grimaced as a new idea popped into his thinkpan. He heard the singing not to far now, heading his direction. He hid behind a tall wooden object and waited for the right time to emerge. The singing grew louder until Gamzee knew she was there, and he jumped out waving his arms and screaming in her face.

She jumped in complete surprise and let out a sqeak in fright. Gamzee sat on the floor laughing and honking, barely able to catch his breath. Kanaya still frozen in shock, glared at the taller troll and she felt a sudden urge of the giggles; His laugh was too contagious. She soon laughed on the floor with him and playfully made threats that were to unreal. Gamzee then noticed something different. Her laugh... What was it? Ah yes, it remended him of those days when he was a wriggler, and he always used to laugh and play. Could it be that she was there alongside with him? Kanaya noticed he was thinking about something, and spoke softly. "Gamzee, I cant help but notice your pondering on a subject. What might it be?" He looked up and smiled his big goofy grin of his and shook his head. "ItS nOtHiNg YoU aLl NeEd To WoRrY AbOuT, bUt QuIcK mOtHeRfUcKiNg QuEsTiOn...?" Kanaya looked intently into his eyes and nodded."Yes Gamzee?" she gently spoke. "WeLl, WhAtS iT aLl uP aNd MoThErFuCkINg LiKe..?

Kanaya, confused tilted her head and gave a confused expression. "What is what like?" He slowly spoke and smiled "BeInG a RaInBoW sIs. Is iT mIrAcLeS?" She shifted and after a few moments spoke. "Well, It's not what you would expect. It's cold, and burns all in one. I do not enjoy feasting upon my fellow friends, but it does involve some advantages as well." Gamzee nodded and seemed interested. "sO, aRe YoU tHiRsTy RiGhT nOw?" he said with curious eyes. Kanaya looked up, shocked and his words rang in her ears. Did he just ask if she was thirsty? Was he himself perhaps offering to let her feed upon him? "Well... Um, I'm not quite sure what you mean"

He stared directly at her and had a serious expression. "nOw, Im jUsT sAyInG iM wIlLiNg To HeLp OuT a SiS wHeN sHe NeEds SoMeThInG, nO mAtTeR wHaT iT iS". Kanaya was about to speak when all of a sudden, her hand slowly moved to her terribly aching throat. She wanted blood, but she couldn't possibly hurt her friend. "I...I thank you Gamzee.. but" She froze and gave him an expression of pleading and she felt herself becoming dizzy and her instincts wanted in. Gamzee noticed and got closer to her, beckoning her and telling her he wouldn't mind. Kanaya tried to scoot away but her thirst was telling her to stay. Her eyes grew wide and worried, noticing the only possible target in sight was Gamzee. "Gamz..ee...I... I'm so sorry.." She managed to wheeze.

She grasped the taller trolls shoulders and she felt as if her fangs were growing longer and sharper by the second. She hesitantly grew closer to his neck, and tried to painlessly puncture is soft neck. She tasted the highbloods sweet blood, and with it brought memories of her wrigglerhood. She remembered Gamzee, and how he used to scrape his knees and mother grub would make it all better. She remembred the blood.. and how she hated it. Now, she was a monster and couldn't go away from it. She fed on his blood for what seemed like an eternity. Gamzee was in pain at first, but soon got used to the sharp pain in his neck and was happy. He wanted his friend to be happy and content, and he would let her drain every last drop of blood from his body if she had to.

Kanaya realized she needed to stop feeding in order for him to live, so she slowly let go and faced him with a sad expression. "SiS, dOnT gIvE mE tHaT sAd LoOk" He smiled and gently scooted closer. Kanaya let a tear fall down her face, only to look up at a happy troll in front of her, gently wiping her tear away. She felt a feeling she had never felt before. Her stomach seemed to churn and although she was dead, it was as if her heart raced back to life. "Thank you Gamzee... I can't explain my great deal of gratitude towards you." He smiled and to her surprise, took her in his arms and held her closely. She was blushing through her pale skin, and was all together shocked. "DoNt MeNtIoN iT, I wAnTeD yOu To Be OkAy" He spoke reasuringlly. After a few moments, she spoke. "Gamzee...? Why are you so nice to me?"

Gamzee thought about her question and honestly didn't know himself. All he knew was that she made his stomach to floppy shit whenever she smiled at him, and he felt warm inside for a change. "WeLl YoU sEe, I dOnT kNoW tHaT mYsElF... bUt I kNoW i WiLl AlWaYs Be HeRe WheN yOu NeEd Me." Kanaya wasn't all the way sure by what he meant, but she was reassured and her thirst was quenched and that's all that mattered at the moment. She gently parted from the friendly embrace and looked at him questionably. "Hey Gamzee...?" He grazed over her expression and gave a thoughtful look. "YeA?" "Well, I've been confused on this topic myself for quite some time, but do you know what it's like to fall in love?"

Gamzee looked ultimately stunned but still answered. "UmMm... I dOnT tHiNk I kNoW wHaT tHaT MeAns" Kanaya felt as if she knew he wouldn't, but she didn't want to go into full detail. "It's when someone feels red for another, but to "fall in love" is just human terms for the subject." Kanaya thought she saw a hint of purple invade his cheeks, but she ignored and and focused her attention on the answer. "UhHh... YeA.. ItS oNlY hApPeNeD oNcE, bUt..." Gamzee broke off. Kanaya knew what pain he was going through, especially since he was the one who caused it. "What does it feel like emotionally?..." Gamzee looked up at the cieling and back down. "It FeElS lIkE yOu WoUlD dO aNyThInG fOr tHaT pErSoN. YoUr HeArT RaCeS lIkE fUcKiNg CrAzY, aNd YoU sAy StUpId ShIt ArOuNd ThEm. I gUeSs ItS lIkE bEiNg WiTh SoMeOnE tHaT sEtS yOu FrEe."

Kanaya took in every word and felt odd. Most of the things Gamzee had just expained had been happening to her... But why? Gamzee stared at kanaya, obviously working that intelligent thinkpan of hers. He liked that about her. She would always go through and pick out the perfect words to say, and they would flow out like a boat gracefully sailing in the sea. He realized most of the things he had just said was what he was actually feeling. What was this? Kanaya looked up at Gamzee with jade-invaded cheeks and a confused face. Kanaya looking at the same, through is face paint there was a hint of indigo. Wait... Kanaya and Gamzee both thought exactly together. *_**Do I actually feel red?***_


	3. Chapter 3

Kanaya and Gamzee stared at each other , unsure of what to do next. "Um... Gamzee?" Gamzee hadn't stopped looking into her eyes, still wondering is he was actually flushed for the jade-blooded troll. "yEa?" He spoke after a couple seconds. "Do... you..." Kanaya was cut off when she heard a creak from the other room. Suddenly, Sollux appeared in the door way. "Kanaya, ii 2aw that..." The Gemini froze in his place and stared at the two for a moment. He then decided no matter the situation, it was important. "Karkat 2say2 he need2 u2 iimediantly...There ii2 an emergency." Kanaya stood up along with gamzee, and they looked at each other confused and with apolegetic eyes. "Gamzee, come on. Karkat need us" Kanaya was already walking to Sollux and beckoning him to come along. "NaW, iLl Be MoThErFuCkInG fInE"

"Gamzee...?" Kanaya gave a confused expression. "DoNt WoRrY, iLl cHiLl hErE aNd WaIt FoR tHe NeWs. Go, IlL bE fInE" Gamzee tried his hardest to smile normally so he wouldn't show that he actually wanted to go. Kanaya nodded and ran down the darkened hallway with Sollux; being lit up by her luminance. Gamzee sank down on the floor and began to go through his feelings towards Kanaya. He always liked her, but now he wasn't sure what _kind _of like. "_**You hate her..." **_ Gamzee immediantly threw is hands to his long face and shook his head in disbelief. The voices were back. Gamzee shrieked and screamed. "No!, FUCKING NO.." He began to talk to the voices in his head, hoping they would eventually end. "Fucking stop, I DONT HATE HER" _**"ohh... but you do. You want to kill her and paint the walls with her blood, just the others..."**_ Gamzee at this point knew there was no stopping them.

Kanaya was led by Sollux into a lit place quite a ways from Gamzee's hive. She hadn't a clue what was happening, but soon would face the familiar horrors. Karkat explained that whatever was happening wasn't going to pose a potential threat to them, although they should take pre-caution. Kanaya felt her heart drop for no reason she knew, but she felt something was wrong. She interupted Karkat mid-sentence and said " Pardon, but please excuse me for a moment" and she ran out of the settlement. Meanwhile, Gamzee had gotten worse. Way worse. "MOTHERFUCKING STOP! leave me alone, HAHAHAH*honk* DONT FUCKING WORRY FRIENDS, I WONT HURT YOU..I just want to send you to the messaiah" Gamzee was fighting so desperately to free himself from his own insanity, but failed in all of the attempts.

Kanaya frantically ran down the long hallway, searching every room and crying out his name. "Gamzee!, Gamzee where are you?!" Her breath shortened as she went through every room she was in. "DONT MOTHERFUCKING WORRY ABOUT ME, IM JUST FINE.." Kanaya ran towards the loud croaked voice. "Gamzee please!" She froze in the doorway to the dark room. She knew something was terribly wrong. She knew he was sober. She angrily gritted her teeth, knowing she should've reminded Gamzee about his slime pies and faygo, or at least she should've been there to protect him from the demons inside himself. "hey sis...I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD MOTHERFUCKING SHOW UP...your a bit late ya know..." Kanaya felt for her lipstick vile in the hidden pocket of her skirt, but it was empty.

She forgot her chainsaw in another room, and had no time to go save it now. "Gamzee, don't listen to the voices" She pleaded. "HEH...what voices...THE ONLY THING I HEAR IS YOUR ANNOYING PLEAS..."Kanaya knew it was going to be worse than before. Before Kanaya could speak again, she heard the loud, threatning reving of her chainsaw. "_Damn, I'm such an IDIOT"_ she thought. She didn't pick it up earlier, so of course he would have it now. She gasped as she felt his footsteps nearing her place, and she jumped several feet back. "DONT FUCKING RUN AWAY, ACCEPT YOUR FATE..." Kanaya had to talk him out of it somehow... but how? " Gamzee already had a grip on Kanaya's arm, and yanked her fully into the darkness. She gasped and quickly said what was on top of her mind. "Gamzee, stop this please, I have something to tell you" He was curious, and in return she recieved a *honk*.

"I... I..." Gamzee didn't have any patience. "tell me now... MOTHERFUCKING TELL ME.." Kanaya grew tense as she was forced against a wall, long boney fingers around her vulnerable throat. Kanaya managed to wheeze out something she would never hear herself say. "I'm red for you, Gamzee Makara..." Just at that moment, she felt to relieved to tell him her feelings. That feeling didn't last to long. "DONT SPEAK SUCH STUPID THINGS, LOWBLOOD. YOUR REALLY PISSING ME OFF..." Kanaya screeched out in horror when she felt the sharp blades of her own weapon violate her arm. She felt a warm sensation running down her arm to her fingertips, and a terrible pain drizzling with it. When Kanaya screamed out in pain, Gamzee dropped her chainsaw and pinned her to the wall with so much force, she hit her head so hard she was beginning to black out.

Gamzee, about to lunge his pin at her head, stopped just a centimeter from her face. He stayed that way for a good two minutes, and gasped in shock. He dropped Kanaya on the floor, leaving her unconcious. Gamzee fell to his knees and started to go back to his normal state. "Wh... wHaT dId I dO...?" He stambered. He looked over and gasped and almost instantly began to cry. He slowly crawled over to Kanaya and grazed over her body to see the damage done. He noticed a long cut down her arm, and was careful not to touch it. His face grew remorseful and anguished, he hadn't done this... had he? He carefully picked her up and carried her into the room in which she had helped him fall asleep. There, he laid her down on the comfortable object and prayed she would be alright, she had to be.

Kanaya was still uncouncious, wandering around in darkness. She was remembering when she had confessed to her long friend, Gamzee Makara. He probably would never want to see her again... He had never called her a lowblood, and the thought of it was unreal. Meanwhile, Gamzee had gone off to get something to heal her wound quicker, although she was already healing fairly quickly. He had stopped crying, knowing she would wan't to see a happy Gamzee rather than sad and guilty. All of a sudden, he heard a very faint call for his name. He rushed into the room where kanaya was and he saw she was awakening, then silently thanked any outside force that had answered his prayers. He knelt down next to Kanaya and smiled at her groggy "waking up" face.

Kanaya was positive that juggalo-loving troll was there next to her, and knew that he was probably smiling. That's right... Gamzee never remembered anything in his sober state, therefore not remembering her confession. Kanaya, knowing this began to feel weak and helpless. Gamzee gently shook her shoulder "HeY kAnSiS... yOuR aWaKe NoW :0) " Kanaya half-smiled at his comment and nodded her head. She was devistated. Gamzee sat next to her and offered the healing medication, and she gently took it from him with a weak smile. "sAy SiS, wHaTs MoThErFuCkInG BoThErInG yA? YoU wOkE uP, ThAtS a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe RIgHt?" Kanaya covered her hands on her face to hide her tears welling up in her eyes. "_Did he really not remember a thing I said...?"_ she thought. She was expecting him to ask her how she got the "Blood Spot" as Gamzee would call it, on her arm. Instead, He gently took her in his arms and she could feel his grin on the side of her face. "ShHhHh kAn...EvErYhThInG WiLl Be AlRiGht..." She was soothed by his words and smiled into his chest. He was a bit taller than her, though she was the tallest of the female trolls. She nestled comfortably and felt compassion like no other. Just then, the next thing he said made her skin crawl and her heart race insanely. "_Im MoThErFuCkInG rEd FoR yOu To, bY tHe WaY..."_ Gamzee softly said.


End file.
